La vida en la universidad
by PINKDIAMOND4000
Summary: ¿Qué pasa cuando dos amigos van a la universidad mas cara y lujosa de todo Tellius? He aquí lo que pasaría. Fanfic basada en un universo alterno y mas moderno. Se centra mas en SorenxMia IkexOC.
1. Un nuevo Ambiente

**Nota: Bien chicos, antes de seguir me gustaría decir que esta historia se me ocurrió mientras venía de camino del trabajo. Estaba pensando en la otra fic de "Siempre hay una razón para todo" y de repente mi mente saltó a una versión mas modernizada de Fire Emblem. Como siempre, mi pareja principal seran Soren y Mia. Espero que les guste. Y no se preocupen, pienso terminar "Siempre hay una razón para todo" Así que no se preocupen.**

* * *

**Capítulo 1: Nuevo ambiente**

Una larga limosina se parqueaba en la entrada principal de un gran edificio, el chofer salía de su asiento para abrir la puerta de los pasajeros, donde salen dos hombres jóvenes, uno de larga cabellera verde oscura y piel muy pálida, tan pálida como la porcelana y ojos rojos muy intensos. Tenía rasgos muy finos y aparentaba ser más joven de lo que era. De apariencia muy delicada y casi femenina, a simple vista cualquiera diría que es una mujer. Portaba ropas muy encubridoras, un abrigo largo de lana y unos vaqueros con unas botas, aun cuando era verano, siempre iba muy abrigado. El otro joven, que bien se veía mas alto y mas fuerte, su piel estaba tostada por el sol. Su cabellera era muy corta y de un color azul intenso que iban perfectamente en juego con sus ojos. Tenía rasgos muy masculinos y medía un metro ochenta, al contrario de su compañero el portaba una camiseta roja lisa y unos vaqueros con unos tennis algo sucios y rotos de tanto uso.

Ambos hombres rodaron las maletas que sacaron desde el baúl de la limosina hasta la recepción de dicho edificio. Ese lugar era inmenso, pero ¿Cómo no lo iba a ser? Después de todo era la universidad mas grande en todo Tellius, la universidad Emblema de Fuego estaba ubicada en Sienne la capital de Begnion. Begnion era el país mas rico y mas desarrollado de todo Tellius, no era de dudar que los hijos de funcionarios de otros países tales como Daein, Crimea o incluso Gallia mandaran a sus hijos a estudiar a ese lugar. En ese lugar solo entraba la excelencia.

Se puede decir que la mayoría de los estudiantes era hijos de ricos, funcionarios o incluso de embajadores, sólo la minoría era n becados.

La universidad, si se le podía llamar así era mas bien una ciudad universitaria. Cualquier novato que llegara a ese lugar terminaría perdido en tan solo minutos de poner un pie en el campus.

Los jóvenes entraron a la recepción donde les atendieron dos mujeres muy bien vestidas, llevaban una chaqueta negra, una blusa blanca con cuello y una falda negra por encima de las rodillas. El chico de larga cabellera verde, le entregó un sobre sellado a una de las secretarias, la cual solo asintió.

Luego de unos minutos salieron de la recepción y se dirigieron al dormitorio masculino, los arreglos se habían hecho de tal forma que hasta sus habitaciones estaban en el mismo pasillo, una frente a la otra.

-Vaya… No pensé que tu padre nos pusiera tan… cerca… -Escucho suspirar a su compañero, lo cual le hizo voltearse para verlo de frente.

-Sabes como es mi padre, creo que sería buena idea desempacar.

-Ya… Me alegra estar aquí, no te imaginas lo agradecido que estoy. –El mas alto sonreía ampliamente.

-Ike… No tienes que agradecer, solo me alegra saber que estas aquí es todo.

-Bueno… Eres un gran amigo Soren . –El peliazul le daba varias palmaditas en la espalda. –Iré a desempacar.

-Bien… Yo también iré a desempacar, si necesitas ayuda ya sabes que hacer. –El mas alto asentía.

Y así cada uno se fue a su respectivo cuarto a acomodar sus cosas. Soren entró a su dormitorio, se había quedado justo en la forma en la que lo dejó al graduarse. Cabe destacar que Soren es una eminencia, un joven de apenas veinte y un años de edad ya había hecho la carrera de finanzas, ahora iba en camino a la de lenguas. Todo esto por petición de su padre. El no tenía ningún interés particular por alguna carrera, solo hacía lo que su padre le pedía ya que seguiría la línea de su padre.

Colocó su maleta sobre la gran cama que estaba situada en el centro del cuarto y comenzó a desempacar. No era persona de llevar muchas cosas, solo sacó su laptop, alguno que otro libro y su ropa, la cual fue colgando en el perchero.

Miró su habitación, aun tenía ese mueblo de color horrible y esas cortinas tan gruesas que le encantaban, ya que así podía asilarse de la luz del sol. Eran muchas las veces que su amigo Ike le comentaba que necesitaba sol o se iba a volver vampiro de tan pálida que estaba su piel. Soltó un largo suspiro y una vez que su habitación estuvo organizada se echó adormir una pequeña siesta, la verdad estaba muy cansado y las clases no comenzarían hasta el otro día.

* * *

Mientras tanto en el dormitorio femenino se veía a una pelimorada perdida en los pasillos. Tenía ojos verdes esmeralda y era algo alta. Se le había olvidado donde se suponía que su habitación debía de estar. Sacó una hoja que estaba doblada en el bolsillo de su chaqueta y leyó bien el número de su habitación.

-¡Ay rayos! Era en el otro piso… -Con desanimó sujetó la agarradera de su maleta y la arrastró hacia las escaleras.

Al llegar hasta ellas, utilizó su fuerza a su favor y la cargó hasta el siguiente piso, donde terminó con un fuerte dolor de espaldas. Pero eso no era nada, tenía que seguir caminando hasta llegar a su habitación.

La chica iba tan distraída que no se dio cuenta de lo que pasaba a su alrededor y terminó chocando con una persona , tanta fue la fuerza del impacto, que la otra persona cayó de sentón a suelo.

-¡Ay! ¡Fijate por donde caminas! –Le gritó una voz muy femenina.

-…Am…Lo siento no me fije…

Al fijar mejor su vista pudo ver a una chica de larga cabellera negra tirada en el suelo y un poco mas lejos su maleta, la cual se había ido mas lejos por la fuerza del impacto. Pudo notar que tenía ojos de color índigo, y llevaba un vestido muy fino. Ya eso era suficiente para darse cuenta de que no era una chica normal, seguramente era la hija de un embajador o algún presidente.

-De verdad lo siento… -La joven pelimorada le extendió su mano , y para su sorpresa la otra chica la aceptó.

-No importa… Solo fíjate por donde vas. Disculpa tengo cosas que hacer. –Recogió su maleta y estaba dispuesta a irse, pero algo la hizo devolverse hasta donde estaba parada la otra chica.

-¿Sucede algo? –Sus ojos verdes vieron con interés a la otra chica.

-…¿Sabes donde queda la habitación 1A?

-¡Oh! Esa queda justo en frente de la mía, yo la estaba buscando.- Sonreía. –Me llamo Mia… Mia Katti –Le extendía la mano.

-Yo soy Aqua… Aqua Exilión. –La morena tomaba su mano. –Mucho gusto Mia y si… Podemos buscar nuestro cuarto juntas si quieres.

-¡Bien! Mira ya estamos en el piso correcto, por lo que dice esta cosa.. –La chica le mostraba su hoja. – Nuestras habitaciones están en el fondo.

-Tu guiarás el camino. –Le veía algo aburrida, pero de igual forma seguía a la mas alta.

Al llegar al final del pasillo cada una pudo localizar su habitación a Aqua le toco la 1A a Mia la 1D, se despidieron y cada una se fue a su respectiva habitación.

Una vez dentro Mia no pude evitar sorprenderse de lo grande que era su alcoba, pero al mismo tiempo algo así se esperaba, después de todo solo la élite asistía una universidad tan lujosa como esa. La habitacón tenía un pequeño mueble, que por alguna razón le pareció horrible a Mia y una cama tan grande que podían caber dos personas en ella. Unas cortinas muy gruesas que impedían que entrara correctamente el aire, hizo nota mental de cambiarlas luego y la pared tenía un estampado floral que hacía juego con los colores de las cortinas y las sábanas. Iba a desempacar sus cosas pero estaba demasiado cansada como para hacerlo en ese momento y mejor optó por tomar una siesta. Dejó la maleta recostada de uno de los muros y se echó en la cama a dormir.

* * *

Se había hecho de noche y Soren aun no podía creer que había dormido por tanto tiempo, lo que mas le sorprendía aun era el hecho de que tenía hambre, cosa que era muy inusual en el ya que era de poco comer. La suerte de ser hijo de un funcionario de su país era que las habitaciones de esa universidad contaban con baños propios y eso era algo que agradecería entermente.

Rápidamente tomó una ducha y se alistó para ir al comedor. Una vez fuera de su cuarto, encontró que su amigo Ike ya se estaba encaminando hacia las escaleras para ir a comer.

-Oye Ike… Esperame… Iré contigo. –Su compañero arqueó una ceja, pero no dijo nada.

-Esta bien, quiero ir antes de que se acabe la comida. –Decía rascándose la cabeza.

-Descuida aquí hay suficiente comida como para una población completa. ¿Dónde te crees que estás Ike? –El moreno usaba uno tono sarcástico.

-Lo se… Pero tu sabes que tengo hambre.

-Y ya vamos a comer .

-Bien..

Para la suerte de Ike Soren conocía todo el lugar como la palma de su mano y no tuvieron problema alguno en llegar al comedor. Allí el peliazul pudo apreciar lo inmenso que era, parecía un castillo. Podía ver como varios estudiantes iban y venían con bandejas de comida y tomaban asientos en distintas mesas hechas de un material que el no pudo recocer, pero que seguramente era muy caro.

Cada uno fue a buscar algo de comida, Soren optó por manzanas y ensaladas. Ike por su parte decidió que tenía mucha hambre y se sirvió carne, patatas, una bebida energética y un pastelillo. El moreno sólo negó con la cabeza al ver la montaña de comida que llevaba su amigo .

Cabe destacar que la montaña era tan grande que obstruía la vista del peliazul, y precisamente por eso se dio cuenta muy tarde cuando chocó con alguien y toda la comida le cayo encima. Lo único que puedo darse cuenta fue de un grito de rabía por parte de una voz femenina.

-¡Oye! ¿¡Que rayos te pasa!? –Le gritó una voz femenina.

Pero el se había quedado inmóvil, estaba totalmente perdido en los ojos de color índigo de aquella hermosa mujer, que aun estando sucia de comida se veía completamente hermosa y angelical frente a sus ojos.

-¿Ike? ¡Ike! –Escuchaba una voz masculina llarmale a la distancia pero le hizo caso omiso.

No fue hasta que alguien le echó un vaso de agua en su rostro que recobró sus sentidos.

-Oye amigo ¿Estas en la tierra? -Muy aturtido vio como una mujer de larga cabellera morada le miraba algo divertida econ las manos en la cintura.

-… -Silencio. Estaba generando que había acabado de pasar, pero no pudo pensar mucho porque Soren lo jaló con fuerza hasta sacarlo del comedor.

-Ike ten cuidado, acabaste de bañar a la princesa.

-¿Princesa? –Preguntó aun aturdido, dirigiendo su miraba al comedor donde pudo pudo ver a aquella joven de larga cabellera negra ser auxiliada por la de cabellera morada.

-Si vas a comer hazlo con moderación para evitar mas accidentes como estos. ¿Me ecuchas? –Su amigo usaba ese tono de regaño cuando hacía algo que no debía.

-Si Soren… Ya entiendo.

-Eso pensé…

* * *

**Nota: Bueno chicos ¿Qué les pareció? Por favor diganme su opinión en un review la apreciaría mucho n.n**


	2. El Suplicio

**Nota: ¡Hola chicos! Seguro se pregutarán por qué actualizo esta fic y no la de "Siempre hay una Razón para todo" Pues... Es que me llegó una idea para este capítulo y no la podía desperdiciar. Pero descuiden actualizaré este fic. n.n Espero que les guste.**

**Otra cosa... Cuando vean que hay una raya es que estoy cambiendo el punto de perspectiva. Notarán que al leer en un momento estoy hablando desde el punto de vista de Soren (Sin ser primera persona) y Luego paso al de Mia.**

**Una última cosa que siempre olvido... Aqua no es mi personaje le pertenece a: AngelTerra133, ella es una gran amiga y le pedí permiso para usar a Aqua.**

**Si quieren saber mas de ella, vayan a leer su fic: "Tierra de dioses"**

**Ahora si, pueden pasar a leer el capítulo.**

* * *

**Capítulo 2: El suplicio**

Soren no podía creer en el lío que se había metido su amigo, mira que bañar en comida a la princesa de la universidad dejaba mucho que decir. El moreno dirigió su mirada hacia el comedor donde la victima seguía gritando por su baño de comida, mientras la chica que le vació el agua en la cara a su amigo la ayudaba a ponerse de pie. Negaba al escuchar los gritos insoportables de aquella mujer, aun no entendía cómo era posible que tuviera a todos los hombres a sus pies.

Recordando que por culpa de la distracción del peliazul no había comido nada, decidió volver por dos raciones de comida.

-Ike, quédate aquí. Volveré enseguida. -Dicho esto se encaminó al comedor nuevamente.

Una vez allí decidió hacer la fila para buscar su comida, y tomar las bandejas lo más rápido posible. Ya con bandejas en mano se encaminó hacia la salida de aquel lujoso lugar, pero al llegar a ésta se encontró con la chica de larga cabellera morada. Lo peor de todo es que ella le veía muy divertida.

-Oye... Tu amigo embarró de comida el vestido de Aqua. -Reía un poco. -Ella está furiosa.

-Eso no me importa a mí, no tengo tiempo para escuchar los berrinches de esa chica. -Le decía de manera cortante.

-No lo digo por mal, lo digo porque como es tu amigo deberías de cuidarlo. -Su comentario hizo que el moreno arqueara una ceja. -No, no lo digo por mí. Lo digo porque Aqua es...

Y entonces ambos se giraron al ver como mencionada chica llamaba a su amiga.

-¡Mia! -Dicha mujer espetaba. - ¡Ven te necesito!

-Bien... Pequeño debo de irme, lo de tu amigo va enserio. -La chica se despidió, dejando a Soren muy pensativo.

Volvió al campus donde estaba su amigo sentado en una de las bancas esperando por su comida. Le entregó la bandeja y se sentó junto a él.

* * *

-Mira Ike, debes de tener cuidado. Esa chica es Aqua, es la princesa de toda la universidad. Su padre es un embajador de Benetnasch , tiene mucha influencia, tanta que aun así tiene poder aun viviendo en Begnion.

-¿Y? Eso no importa, no me voy a meter en problemas. -Comía un muslo de pollo.

-Yo solo decía, y lo vuelvo a hacer. Ike, ten cuidado con Aqua. -Le advertía de forma seria.

-A todo esto Soren... ¿Ya tienes tu materia electiva?

-No..., dejaré que ellos la elijan por mí.

-Yo veré si puedo entrar al equipo de futbol americano.

-¿Estás seguro? Es difícil entrar a ese equipo. Mañana harán las pruebas. -Pudo notar como su amigo le sonría.

-Entonces iré mañana. Quién sabe, tal vez y tengo suerte.

El moreno no podía evitar suspirar, tenía bien claro que Ike no se rendiría si de verdad quería entrar a ese equipo. No tenía de otra mas que ir a apoyarle, después de todo era su mejor amigo.

-No comas tan rápido. -Sonrió levemente viendo al peliazul.

-Está bien, está bien. -Y seguía comiendo su pollo con algo de desesperación.

* * *

Mientras tanto en el comedor Aqua aún seguía gritando por cómo le habían dejado su vestido, y era de esperarse, después de todo cualquier chica hubiera hecho lo mismo que ella. Mia inmediatamente corrió a su auxilio con servilleta en mano para ayudarle con la limpieza. Pero eso no significaba que no le diera un poco de risa, en realidad no se burlaba de Aqua, sino de su reacción. Le causaba gracia ver como se había puesto por un simple vestido.

-¡Ay Aqua! No es para tanto, es solo un vestido. –Limpiaba con cuidado su cabello. –Cuidado… Estoy quitando un trozo de carne.

-¿¡Cómo que solo es un vestido!? –Le gritaba la chica, con lágrimas en su rostro. –Este vestido me lo trajo mi padre cuando vino en uno de sus viajes.

-Pero Aqua… Dile que te compre otro y asunto resuelto, ¿No? –Como podía le quitaba los trozos de carne. –Vaya… Tendrás que lavar muy bien tu cabello.

-¡Ya!- Espetaba.- Ese vestido estaba bordado con hilo de oro Mia. Fue hecho exclusivamente para mí.

La Pobre Aqua estaba hecha un desastre, tenía trozos de carne por todo el cabello. Su hermoso vestido estaba bañado en salsa, tanta que le sería imposible quitarlas, ni siquiera llevándolo a la mejor lavandería de todo Tellius. Después de varios intentos fallidos tratando de quitar la comida de la ropa de su amiga, Mia la ayudó a subir hasta su cuarto y desde ahí cada una cogió su camino. Aqua entrando desesperada a su cuarto y la pelimorada entrando al suyo.

Al entrar a su cuarto veía todas sus cosas tiradas en el suelo y en la cama, aun le faltaba desempacar sus cosas. Decidiendo que era tiempo de hacerlo, se dispuso a sacar toda la ropa de su maleta y colgarla en el perchero. La verdad Mia no era de las chicas que compraban ropa compulsivamente, si tenía mucha ropa, pero no era lo primordial para ella. La ojiverde prefería gastar su dinero comprando materiales para sus dibujos y cosas así. Una vez que toda su ropa estuvo colgada, procedió a guardar su maleta en un ricón del armario, después de todo no la usaría en mucho tiempo.

No se había dado cuenta lo tarde que se le había hecho organizando todo, mió el reloj y se dio cuenta de que era demasiado tarde, eran las once de la noche. Como toda artista Mia no era de las que se iba a dormir temprano, no, ella era de las que pasaba noches en vela dibujando o buscando ideas por el internet. Y eso fue precisamente lo que hizo, encendió su computador y comenzó a buscar ideas para un proyecto que tenía en mente.

* * *

Y nuestro querido amigo Soren después de haber dejado a Ike con la cena, usando la simple excusa de que tenía que irse a estudiar , se dirigió a su cuarto donde se quedó analizando la situación de su amigo y la princesita. Realmente le preocupaba el giro que podría tomar esto, si Ike tenía cuidado era muy probable que perdiera su beca gracias a Aqua. Tendría que tener otra charla con él. Suspirando se sentó en su escritorio y sacó uno de sus libros de historia, ya había dado esa materia antes la primera vez que vino a estudiar a ese lugar. Sería sencillo, para alguien como Soren siempre lo era.

El moreno era un chico muy inteligente era considerado por muchos como una eminencia, después de todo era hijo de el embajador Ashnard Gurgurant y la princesa Almedha Goldoa. Había pasado toda su vida estudiando y complaciendo las órdenes de sus padres, no tuvo tiempo para ser un niño porque estaba muy ocupado estudiand. Pero no lo lamentaba, no cambiaría nada de su vida.

Pasó la página del libro llegando hasta el capítulo de la guerra entre Crimea y Daein. Soren era de los que no creía mucho en la historia, sobre todo si se hablaba de magia y esas cosas. Era de los que decía que había que ver para creer. Decidiendo que ya era suficiente historia por esa noche, vio el reloj y se dio cuenta de que ya era muy tarde. Se recostó en su cama y no tardó en quedarse dormido.

* * *

Al otro día cierto pelinegro estaba sentado en las gradas del campo de entrenamiento del equipo de futbol americano. Había ido para darle apoyo moral a su amigo, ya que al ser becado era seguro que lo menospreciaron los demás participantes. Pero él sabía que Ike podría entrar sin problema alguno al equipo.

Desde allí podía ver como el entrenador lo señalaba de forma despectiva, lo mejor de todo para Soren era ver que Ike no se inmutaba por nada y que solo hacía lo que le decían, ya cuando mostrara lo que podía hacer los demás podían juzgarlo. Y era una de las muchos cosas que a Soren le agradaban de Ike, el era muy honesto, muy humilde y sobre todas no le importaba lo que las demás personas decían de él. En cambio el moreno, había crecido en un ambiente donde la apariencia lo era todo, donde hundir a una persona era tan simple como el chaquear sus dedos. En cambio Ike, se había criado en un ambiente donde el trabajo duro lo valía todo.

Volviendo su miraba al campo, pudo ver como el peliazul derrumbaba a todos sus oponentes con balón en mano, hasta llegar a la zona de anotación. Todos los espectadores se quedaron sorprendidos por la demostración que aquel "muerto de hambre" les había hecho. No podían negarlo, eso era talento. Soren no dudo de su amigo ni por un segundo y una pequeña sonrisa de dibujó en su rostro al ver como el entrenador lo felicitaba y como sus compañeros le aplaudían.

Hasta las chicas se habían quedado impresionadas con él, tanto así que ya hacían comentarios de cuál sería la afortunada que iría con el ojiazul a la fiesta de bienvenida. Bueno, al menos no lo menospreciarían tanto por ser un becado… O eso creía hasta que escuchó los "chillidos" por así decirlo, de cierta mujer de cabellera negra y ojos índigo.

-¡Pero si era el becadito! –Decía con desprecio.

-Aqua… No es para tanto, no tiene nada de malo que lo sea. –Intervino una voz femenina.

-¡Claro que si! Eso significa que no es nada mas que un muerto de hambre.

-No deberías de despreciar así a la gente… -Por su tono de voz se podía notar que a esa chica no le había gustado para nada la forma en la que la princesa se refería a Ike.

Dándose la vuelta pude ver que aquella chica era la misma de la noche en el comedor, la que le había echado el vaso de agua a Ike en la cara. Al parecer ella no era arrogante como Aqua, pero ahí le llegaba una pregunta a la cabeza. ¿Por qué estaba con Aqua si ella no era como ella? La verdad era que no lo sabía y mucho menos le importaba. Decidió que era mejor ignorarlas, así que dirigió su vista hacia donde iba caminando su amigo, el cual se sentaba en una banca a beber un poco de agua.

Y sin pensarlo dos vece se encaminó hasta el banco, acercándose a él.

-Felicidades Ike… -Se sentó junto a el dedicándole una pequeña sonrisa.

-Gracias… El entrenador dijo que sería un honor tenerme en el equipo.

-Te llevaré a comer algo. Descuida yo invito. –Sus ojos rojos se posaron sobre el mas alto.

-¿De verdad? –Preguntó , a lo que Soren solo asintió.

-Así es, vamos.

-Esta bien, pero debo de cambiarme. ¿Me esperas?

-Si, te esperare en afuera de los vestidores. –Con un suspiro se levantaba de su asiento, para ir hasta los vestidores.

El moreno no esperó mucho, ya que Ike era de esas personas prácticas cuando a ropa se refería. Después de ahí los dos hombres partieron a la cafetería a almorzar algo. A diferencia de la noche anterior se podían ver muchos mas estudiantes sentados, y otros haciendo la fila para pagar sus alimentos. Como siempre se colocaron en la línea de espera hasta que llegara su turno. Mientras esperaban, con el rabillo del ojo Soren vio como Aqua y aquella chica rara de cabellos morados entraban a la cafetería. Suspirando, se colocó en el campo visual de Ike y le hizo conversación para evitar que se distrajera viendo a la "princesa"

* * *

Mia y Aqua entraban a la cafetería, la primera estaba muy animada y la otra se sentaba con desgana en una de las sillas en una mesa que estaba mas apartada del resto. La chica de ojos esmeralda le preguntaba a su malhumorada amiga si quería helado, a lo que ella solo asintió. Se fue caminando de prisa hasta la fila donde vendían los helados, dándole gracias al cielo porque la fila era corta.

Una vez que llegó su turno, comenzó a debatirse entre que sabor de helado le gustaría a Aqua y cual no. Como sabía que no podía perder tiempo… Compró dos helados de vainilla con mermelada de fresas y chispitas, si Aqua no lo quería entonces Mia se lo comería.

Cuando llegó a la mesa pudo ver como su amiga estaba mirando hacia donde estaba parado cierto chico de cabellera azul.

-Te gusta ¿Verdad? –Se sentaba entregándole su helado.

-¿Quién? ¿El becado? –Decía indignada. -¡Estas loca Mia!

-Yo solo decía… No tienes que ponerte así. –Mia soltaba una risita mientras probaba el helado.

Aqua chasqueaba la lengua, viendo la espada del chico con indiferencia.

-Jamás en la vida me casaría con un muerto de hambre. Primero muerta. –Sentenciaba.

-…. Aqua…. Ten cuidado con lo que dices, el mundo da muchas vueltas. –Su vista esmeralda se posaba sobre la espalda torneada de Ike, para luego pasar a la del chico mas bajito que estaba a su lado.

-¿Y qué haces viendo al amargado de Soren?

-¿Soren? ¿Así se llama? –Ladeaba su cabeza con interés.

-Ay no Mia… Mejor olvídalo. Es un antisocial y un amargado. –Sus ojos miraban como el helado se iba derritiendo. –No lo quiero, te lo puedes comer.

Con un suspiro la pelimorada procedía a comerse el helado abandonado por Aqua.

-Gracias… Por cierto, Aqua. –Mia sonreía levemente.- ¿Irás a la fiesta de bienvenida?

-¡Por supuesto que si! Es en dos días. –Espetaba.

-Ya… ¿Irás con algún chico? –Se arrepintió de haber hecho esa pregunta tan pronto las palabras salieron de su boca.

-¡No! Ningun hombre es suficiente para mí.

La pobre Mia tuvo que quedarse a escuchar las quejas de Aqua sobre los hombres y como ninguno llegaba a su altura y demás.

* * *

Al día siguiente Soren se encontraba en el taller de cocina, era increíble que le tocara dar esa materia por seis meses. Se arrepintió de haber dejado que la universidad se la eligiera. Pasó los primeros treinta minutos escuchando con sumo aburrimiento al profesor de cocina.

Y así siguió hasta que la puerta del salón de clases se abrió de par en par, revelando a una muy acalorada chica de ojos verdes que caía de rodillas en el suelo.

-¡Lo siento! –Después de recuperar el aliento la chica se levantó e hizo una reverencia en señal de disculpa.

-…. Está bien. Pero no quiero que llegues tarde la próxima clase o te bajaré puntos ahora ve a tu asiento junto al chico que esta solo en la esquina.

Nuestro querido amigo Soren rodaba los ojos al ver a la chica a su lado, estaba seguro que esa clase sería larga y aburrida.

-¡Hola! ¿Cómo estás? –Le preguntaba con muchos ánimos.

-…– Silencio, lo menos que quería era compartir con una amiga de Aqua, eso solo le traería problemas.

-Oye… Al menos dime hola. –Soren se sobresaltó al sentir como una delicada mano femenina se posaba sobre su hombro.

-No me toques. –Con un suspiro tomaba cierta distancia de ella.

Soren pasó la gran parte de la clase ignorando los comentarios de la chica. Pero eso fue hasta que el profesor se le ocurrió la maravillosa idea de formar parejas, y lo peor es que le había tocado ser la pareja de esa molesta chica.

-Bueno… Ya que vamos a estar juntos, me presnto. Soy Mia Katti, se que eres Soren Gurgurant, Aqua me ha hablado de ti.

-Que bien… -El moreno le contestaba con aburrimiento. –No estoy aquí para hacer amigos, solo haremos los trabajos y ya.

-… Oye pero escuchaste al profesor, tenemos que hacer unas galletas. Los dos… -Y Soren se fastidiaba al escuchar como enfatizaba la palabra "Los dos"

-Escucha. –La interrumpía. –Haremos las galletas y punto.

-¡Bien! –Una sonrisa se posaba sobre los labios de Mia.

Para Soren la otra parte de la clase fue bastante fastidiosa, le era muy incómodo trabajar en equipo. Era de los que preferían hacer los trabajos solos, aun cuando eso se significase hacer la parte de los demás. Pero al parecer el destino estaba en su contra porque la chica quería trabajar en equipo si o si.

Definitivamente no era su día. Lo peor de todo era que iban a ser compañeros esos seis meses de clases. No podía creerlo. Fastidiado se iba a retirar del salón, pero Mia le insistió que debían de hacer las prácticas juntos así que no tuvo más opción que dejarle su número de celular.

El resto del día para él pasó tranquilo. Una vez en su cuarto sus ojos se dirigieron a ver su cama, no podía creer que le estaba dando tanto sueño últimamente. Con un largo suspiro se recostó , ignorando el libro que estaba en su escritorio. Y entonces poco a poco sus ojos se fueron cerrando, hasta que se quedó dormido.

* * *

**Nota: ¿Cómo ven el capítulo? Si tienen alguna duda o sugerencia digánmela. Esta Fanfic tendrá unos 15 o 20 capítulos, aun no me decido.**

**Por otro lado, en cada capítulo haré una breve descripción de alguno de los personajes. Este capítulo sera.. ¡Soren!**

**Nombre: Soren Gurgurant**

**Edad: 20 años**

**Tipo de Sangre: AB+**

**Carrera: Relaciones Internacionales , Aunque como mencionén en el primer capítulo Soren ya se había graduado de Finanzas. **

**Estarura: 1.60 CM**

**Personalidad: Fría, calculadora y analítica. Odia la compañía de las demás personas a menso que no sea Ike o sus padres.**

**Gustos: Leer y estudiar.**

**Disgustos: Perder el tiempo en trivialidades.**


End file.
